bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Андреана Проданова
Re: PegaRainbow's World Happy Halloween! I appreciate your reaction to the prank XD --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 20:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Gaap's Troll Face I think the manga's version of her troll face was better. The anime's was too ... innocent and childish. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 18:52, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I love Sengoku Basara LET'S PARTY!! :D GUNZ "Im Firin Ma" LAZAR = Kain Highwind 04:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Keith Strife Whoa! Whoa amazing custom pictures! Do you by any chance like anime ? Like....Shakugan-no-shana? [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 15:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) HAI Your photo labeled "bit*hslap" breaks one of the policies here. Cursing isn't allowed. I suggest you change the caption. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 19:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) One count on the Language Policy. I suggest you take a look at the policies again so I don't have to block you at some point. The Demonis Generation 22:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Warning Woohoo Wiseman! XD Ahahaha yeah! XD That pic was somewhat called for. GUNZ "Im Firin Ma" LAZAR = Kain Highwind 16:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Keith Strife Head's Up On Maria's picture, you said "She will kick you," which implies that you have power here, which you don't. Please change that section or remove the image. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 17:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up I won't count this as a warning, but all image galleries are 120 px; on Komba's page, you changed it to 133 px. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 19:56, November 30, 2011 (UTC) You now have Rabies Lumagrowl bit ya! RAWR! XD GUNZ "Im Firin Ma" LAZAR = Kain Highwind 01:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Keith Strife I will kill for these Battle Gears Hehehe XD Either that or I will trade an Explosix Gear, Terrix Gear and Helmgund for these ones that I don't have: Pyrus/Silver Vicer, Silver JetKor and Copper Rock Hammer. :) GUNZ "Im Firin Ma" LAZAR = Kain Highwind 15:49, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Keith Strife Umineko Wiki Ani I like your pictures of your RP character. You should you the Bakugan Hangout wiki. I'd love to see your RP info on pages. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 19:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Warning Hi Hi, my name's Boris, I'm bulgarian and I'm 12 too, It's nice to meet you ^^Let the Number take hold! (talk) 12:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Warning 1 Warning 2 Second Warning, for violating the Language policy. This includes uploading an image named "Gunz OH SH*T". - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 14:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Head's Up When you're adding the Nihongo template, please don't forget to boldface the romanized version (the one that comes before the Japanese name). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 15:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Heads Up All gallery widths must be 120px, and the category "Image Galleries" must be added when creating image gallery pages. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 18:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Pen Taablets Cintiq, Intuos, Bamboo I was wondering which one you use?